


The Secret

by brightasstars



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alliances, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Shadow World History, Alternate Universe - Shadow World Setting (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Avenge and seek ones rightful place, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Lovers, Forbidden Love, I took some liberties regarding Seelie behavior nuances and history, M/M, Malec figures into this story a bit later, Memory Alteration, Other tags will be added as the story progresses, Seelie characteristics may shift depending on mood or premonitions, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Stricken from the history/records, Time runs very different in the Seelie Realm versus our time, Tragic Romance, a love story for the ages, a mark placed to protect inadvertently bonds two individuals, bloodlines, growing up different, many characters OOC in this fic, protection spell, someone seeks to seduce and destroy that threat, something emerges seen as either a saviour or a threat, this is my story and im sticking with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:21:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26357125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightasstars/pseuds/brightasstars
Summary: Art WorkOriginal Summary: Seventeen years old Shadowhunter Maryse Trueblood ends up in the Seelie Realm after a botched mission -- wounded and in need of help. A handsome Seelie saves her and they fall in love.Maryse eventually returns to her own world, sick and acting unlike herself. Robert Lightwood inadvertently becomes involved with this, as he is infatuated with Maryse, and the two seek out Magnus Bane for help in searching for a warlock healer to treat her. Eventually this bonds the group, forming a alliance btwn Nephilim & Warlocks...with a secret so incredible yet potentially a threat to the existing order -- that it was voluntarily struck out from Shadow World history by an extensive memory wipe -- everyone forgets, including the warlock enacting the wipe himself.With the alliance and all related events erased from memory, friends become foes, the Last Stand of New York still occurs, and events carry on as everyone knows them today.Until 18 years later, to the very date that the memory wipe was enacted, Alexander Gideon Lightwood starts hearing music in the winds swirling about him...along with a sweet yet sinister lilting voice beckoning him to come home...
Relationships: Amara/Original Character, Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane & Catarina Loss, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Maryse Lightwood & Robert Lightwood & Valentine Morgenstern, Maryse Lightwood/Robert Lightwood, Maryse Trueblodd & Robert Lightwwood & Magnus Bane, Maryse Trueblood & Original Character, Maryse Trueblood & Robert Lightwood, Maryse Trueblood/Original Character, Seelie Queen/Original Character
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26
Collections: September Server Scavenger Hunt 2020





	The Secret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PhoenixStar73](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixStar73/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Secret](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24541369) by [PhoenixStar73](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixStar73/pseuds/PhoenixStar73). 



> This art was made for the beautiful, magical, enchanting fic [TheSecret](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24541369)  
> as part of the Hunter's Moon September Server Scavenger Hunt
> 
> This is for you Phoenix, my incredible amazing friend, with all my heart.


End file.
